memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Streaming services
Creation I propose a separate "Streaming companies" category alongside Category:Broadcasters under which such companies are currently catted. Granted, their are similarities, but their are also two major differences which IMHO warrants the creation of a separate category: *1)Access to shows seen on the classic broadcasters are limited to the by them assigned time-slots, whereas shows on streamers are accessible at will and at any time when featured. *2)Perhaps even more pertinent, shows on broadcasters are more-or-less free, if one is to discount the generic taxes and/or license fees (in essence a tax itself), whereas a separate subscription fee has to be paid for each and every single streaming service and this is, contrary to the taxation, entirely voluntary. Case-in-point for us: broadcaster CBS Studios vs streamer CBS All Access. A proposal to also reflect the changes in the modern digital era--Sennim (talk) 12:44, August 29, 2019 (UTC) :Support, but as a subcategory of "Broadcasters"; streaming is merely a different type of broadcasting. :Incidentally, the free/subscription distinction you suggest is not universal; for example, although these days subscription channels like also have streaming services, when they began they were like traditional broadcasters (albeit available via cable rather than over-the-air). On the other hand, in the UK the is freely available to anyone (well, technically anyone who pays the TV license, but I think that was what you were referring to above), and has streaming content on demand. :Also, the category should probably be called "Streaming video companies"; there are also companies like Spotify that stream audio content. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 22:16, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Subordinating under Broadcaster works quite nicely as well...In regard to the naming, haven't I read somewhere that a Trek audio podcast series production is in the making for next year?--Sennim (talk) 07:48, August 30, 2019 (UTC) ::How many pages would actually fall into this category? - * 16:54, August 31, 2019 (UTC) ::: Name it "Streaming services" - I imagine music streaming services make Trek soundtracks available, too? --LauraCC (talk) 20:03, August 31, 2019 (UTC) @Archduk; the ones that directly come to mind are: *Netflix *CBS All Access *Hulu *Prime Video *Vimeo *iTunes and if we are not that stringent on the subscription requirement and make the "accessibility at will" the primary focus *YouTube and its kin as well – if memory serves Vimeo actually does both. I'm sure there are a couple of others streaming Trek, that have not yet been covered here, with a possible future one being the with much hoopla announced Disney+...--Sennim (talk) 11:39, September 5, 2019 (UTC) PS: "Streaming services" would work for me too--Sennim (talk) 08:08, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Category page or article as part of category? This category is starting to turn into an article -- should this be our practice, or should we consider shifting this text off over to the appropriate place (an article) and dealing with this like other categories... as in, simpler? And if so, should "Broadcasters" also have a separate article in a similar way? -- sulfur (talk) 16:12, January 19, 2020 (UTC)